


Digimon Drift

by digitalgate02



Category: Digimon Adventure Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: [Alt title: Fast and DigiFurious]Su, my friend answered my desires to write a car chase and picked me some victims so I’m here doing it.Moar LastEvo Kizuna stuff. It's the hype, Harold.
Kudos: 4





	Digimon Drift

His Smartphone Digivice was beeping angrily while he was busy cooking his brand new recipe, but V-mon noticed it, taking the phone to him.

“Hey watch out please Koushiro won’t fix it if I accidentally break it again!”

“Daisuke... A digimon is on the area, Koushiro just detected it. Takeru is on the way too... Oh. Hikari’s busy can’t come, too bad you can’t impress her with your skills. Ken, Iori and Taichi cannot go either.”

“Man, I’m cooking... What is it this time?”

“Uh, a Gaogamon.”

“I think we can make it. Ok, turning the gas and stove off. putting everything back to their place... Done. Let’s go.”

He ran to the entrance, but first he grabbed his keys. Vee blinked and gulped.

“What’s wrong?” Daisuke asked, noticing V-mon’s reaction “You know I got my driving license because we needed it. Also, I won’t do that again.”

“Better you not. But isn’t easier use the gate-- Or... Evolve me to Lighdramon?”

“Nah, if is nearby we can take a ride.”

Someone knocked on the door. Daisuke opened it to meed Koushiro and Takeru with Tentomon and Patamon closer to them. He then grabbed V-mon with one arm, carrying the digimon like a toddler (V-mon somehow feels pleased and uncomfortable with how tall and big Daisuke is now) and closed the door.

“Why didn’t you reply?” Takeru asked, out of curiosity.

“I’ve been busy and the digivice was on mute. You can’t cook and type on the chat at the same time, man.”

“The digimon is nearby” Koushiro added “We thought of using Pegasusmon and Lighdramon to chase it--”

“If it is close we can go there by driving” he interrupted the other “Will keep energy from battling.”

Koushiro and Takeru looked at each other, Tentomon and Patamon too. Vee couldn’t react or tell them to refuse it alas. The oldest of the humans shrugged.

“Fine, might be a good idea keep energy of our partners for a possible battle.”

“I didn’t know you drive Daisuke” Takeru seemed surprised “But... Are you sure?”

“Pretty much, got my license a few weeks ago. I’m no danger, chill.”

They ran to the parking lot, where they found out Daisuke’s car. V-mon tried this time to offer another ride on Lighdramon form, but again Daisuke refused it. Koushiro and Takeru suspected of V-mon’s behavior, and even the other two digimon felt something not good in the atmosphere.

But they all got in. They put the seat belt as V-mon’s reminder, and Daisuke turned the car on. They left the parking lot and everything seemed fine...

“Hold tight.”

“But why?!”

Daisuke accelerated, making Takeru feel his heartbeat, Koushiro was completely afraid of a crash because oh holy frick why was him RUNNING oh no please stop stop!!

“DAISUKE SLOW DOWN! THE TRAFFIC LIGHT IS YELLOW--” Takeru yelled in panic. Patamon was also screaming alongside V-mon and Tentomon.

“And miss the digimon, huh? I’ve got this!” Daisuke smirked.

“A-ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?” Koushiro gasped “I’ve realized that you’ve broken more than 5 driving laws on a short span of time!!”

“We will be fine!!” Daisuke kept smirking “I’ve got this!”

“STOP STOP”

“No time to stop! We need to catch it!”

“DAISUKE PLEASE SAFETY FIRST”

The stopped because the road got blocked so the train could pass. That pause was enough to let Koushiro and Takeru plus the digimon breathe in breathe out. All of them, except for Daisuke, were pale and hands/paws shaking due to anxiety and fear.

So that’s why V-mon did not want to take a ride on Daisuke’s car.

“C’mon, dumb train!” Daisuke hissed “There’s a wild digimon on the loose!”

“You can’t go over the train, be patient!”

“Go over the train huh...” the dangerous driver mused, then glanced at V-mon “I think it’s a good idea! Hey V-mon, go out and evolve to XV-mon, and lift the car.”

“Wait WHAT!?” Takeru, Koushiro, Patamon and Tentomon panicked.

“Ok! At least that will be more safe after all” Vee nodded.

“No, that’s the _opposite_ of safety!” Koushiro protested.

But no protest or complaint made V-mon and Daisuke change their minds. Vee left the car by the window and Daisuke pointed the Smartphone Digivice to him, evolving the blue dragon-like digimon to XV-mon.

XV-mon then grabbed the car (”Be careful bro! This car is everything to me”) and lifted it. He took impulse from the ground and flew over the train and the street. When doing it... the passengers started to scream, while Daisuke was enjoying the car chase, being very loud and excited.

“WOOHOO!! GO VEE GO!!”

“PLEASE PUT US ON THE GROUND I’M NOT FEELING WELL!!”

“I’m seeing the digimon!” Daisuke put the glasses on “Gotta catch’em right now!”

“Are you-- No, forget it.”

XV-mon landed and put the car on the road again, but now they were in front of the Gaogamon. They all left the car and tried to dialogue with the wild digimon.

“Please go back to the Digital World, this world is still dangerous for the digimon” Takeru asked “Will you cooperate and go back?”

Gaogamon roared, then used a Spiral Blow at them. Patamon evolved to Angemon and him plus XV-mon repelled the spiral wind, shielding the tamers and Tentomon.

“They won’t listen without a fight huh?” Daisuke did the anime glasses gesture “Angemon knock them out and XV-mon grab them. Koushiro please open the gate.”

“Right” 

“Do you think it is safe to fight here?” Takeru was a bit of concerned because they were still in an urban area.

“Don’t worry, hat enthusiast. We’re goin’ to avoid a big one. Just knock it out and _voiala_.”

“You meant _Voilà._ ”

“French ain’t my specialty, y’know.”

XV-mon flew quickly to the back of the Gaogamon, while Angemon tried to use the rod and hit the opponent’s head. Gaogamon defended from the attack by using their fangs to catch the rod with their mouth. Vee took the same moment to do a chop attack on the Gaogamon’s head, knocking it out.

Koushiro opened the gate on his tablet and then the adult level digimon sent it back to the Digital World. Koushiro closed the gate and they had finally accomplished the day’s mission.

“That was quick” Tentomon commented “Also, how will be go home now?”

“I can give you a ride--”

“No, thanks Daisuke but no” Takeru replied instantly “I will use Pegasusmon for me and Koushiro. You can go on XV-mon, just like the old times.”

“Hmm, the traffic is hella bad so... I guess I can’t go driving back to home. Hey Vee, care to carry the car for me? My dad gotta kill me if I destroy the car.”

“Sure” XV-mon nodded.


End file.
